A carta
by MCristal Black
Summary: Uma traição, uma segunda chance para o amor e Mú vai perceber que nem sempre o que parece é.
1. Capítulo 1 traição

**Capitulo I traição**

Flash back ponto de vista Aldebaran

__Como você pode?! Quando me contaram não quis acreditar achei que. . . Lagrimas, dor, raiva, frustração haviam tantos sentimentos misturados naquele olhar que não quis ou não consegui decifrar.

Ainda atordoado com a gritaria não consegui entender o que se passava levantei num pulo então me de conta da minha condição estava completamente sem roupa, nu em pêlo , pode – se assim dizer. Olhei para mim mesmo com cara de ué, não tinha o hábito de dormir sem roupa, não que eu tivesse qualquer problema com isso, mas após tantas batalhas fica sempre a sensação de ter de levantar correndo e ir para guerra.

Olhei e percebi que não estava sozinho, uma mulher, linda por sinal, com características da própria terra grega – loira com o corpo bem feito – também estava deitada. Na _**minha cama **_e com apenas um lençol cobrindo sua nudez. Constatei o obvio.

_O Deba é lindo e maravilhoso, só que acabou de acordar e ta meio lerdinho, dá um desconto_.

__ Você não ta pensando que eu dormi com ela??!!

__ Não estou pensando estou vendo.

Senti o cosmo do Mú se elevar perigosamente. A moça acorda assustada com nossos gritos se cobre com o lençol da cama. Percebo o que pode acontecer, já não importa minha situação em um pulo me coloco entre ela e ele.

Ele me olha como se aquilo fosse a confirmação da traição então ele teleporta dali.

Fim do flash back

**Santuário, 17 de fevereiro de 2000.**

**Anjo. . . Diabinho amo você!**

**Não existe palavra para expressar para você o quanto eu te amo. Sou teimoso e nunca vou deixar de te amar. É bom que isso fique muito claro, também não estou desistindo, a verdade é que meu sentimento por você é tão profundo que decidi deixar que você fosse feliz, mesmo que eu não seja mais o responsável por esta felicidade. . .**

Flash back ponto de vista do Mú

Saga vinha subindo a escada com aquele ar matreiro me pergunta de você. Responde que deve estar em casa descansando.

__É com certeza! Sorri como tenho raiva desse sorriso dele- no lugar dele também estaria!!

__ O que você quer dizer com isso?

__ Nada, não! Continuou subindo, observei que não seguia para sua casa, ao contrario pegou um caminho alternativo, daqueles que pegamos quando não queremos atrapalhar os nossos colegas- "_a vamos combinar que esse povo passando toda hora dentro da nossa casa é um saco_." Nossa o Mú xingando rsrsr.

Bom, aquilo me deixou com a dita pulga atrás da orelha. Resolvi ir até o refeitório, aquela conversa com Saga havia me incomodado, mas como sabemos não podemos aceitar tudo que o Saga diz, visto que ele adora envenenar os outros .E podem até dizer que só fez o que fez porque tava dominado pelo seu lado perverso, mas cá pra mim, ele bem que gostou de terminar com o romance entre o pobre do Shura e o Aiolos , sim porque desde que ressuscitamos eles não voltaram as boas. Chegando ao refeitório tive a impressão que todos olhavam para mim e cochichavam.

Não agüentei afinal eu era um cavaleiro de ouro, prensei um aprendiz do Milo na parede que deixou escapar:

__Meu mestre e argh seu amigo chegaram ontem de uma farra e ambos estavam muito bem acompanhados.

O rapaz tremia, não devia ser para menos um cavaleiro de ouro o prensava, meus olhos estavam faiscando.

__vai ver ele cansou dessa infâmia que vocês dois viviam e procurar uma mulher de verdade.

Desferi um soco nesse idiota e percebi uma mão me segurando, olhei para trás e vi Shaka, meu amigo de todas as horas.

Resolvi ir checar essa história de perto.

Fim do flash back

__ Era isso então? Você queria uma mulher. Dá para entender, sim entender, mas não aceitar, jamais aceitaria. Você sempre teve tudo o que quis, e é claro que o ideal de companhia para você era a de uma mulher, tão linda exuberante quanto você. Não um homem sem graça, como eu. Então, se eu era só um passa tempo na sua vida, porque fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você, tanto romance, tantas palavras doces sussurradas que me faziam derreter e te desejar mais que?

Vejo seu olhar assustado, no meio das minhas lembranças, meu coração quer acreditar no seu grito de inocência, mas minha razão te condena.

Vou voltar para Jamiel.


	2. Chapter 2 gasolina congelada!

Romance - Yaoi

**Isenção de responsabilidade:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem um Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, sem fins lucrativos texto, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

Observações para leitura

**eu te amo** - Carta

_eu te amo_ - Pensamento

_eu te amo -- _observação da autora

* * *

**2. gasolina congelada**

**Apesar de Concedente lhe uma liberdade, de Respeitar o seu livre arbítrio em não me querer mais como seu companheiro, quero que POSSA tomar essa decisão Ciente de todos os fatos e que não haja nenhum dúvida sobre meu amor por você nem sobre o meu caráter.**

**Sei que não acredita na minha inocência, vejo Shaka te cercando, Morro de ciúme sabendo ele que você recebe em Jamiel. Quanto a mim o caminho nem mesmo o caminho daquele que já foi meu lar consigo achar. Já que pediu para me iludir Shaka (1), não vou Forçar minha presença, mas saiba que se queria me ferir conseguiu.**

**

* * *

**

__MILO! MILO!. Aldebaram grita na porta do templo de Escorpião.

__ Calma, Deba! Devagar com andor que a Deusa é nossa. . .

__ Milo, chega de palhaçada! quero saber se você sabe alguma coisa daquelas garotas que a gente deu carona ontem?

__Pisiu! Por que quer saber, ficou interessado, Mu não vai gostar nada dessa história ahh. . . - Uma mão forte gruda no pescoço do Milo empurrando contra uma PILASTRA do Templo.

__A MINHA PACIENCIA SE ESTA ESGOTANDO, N Ã O VOU PERGUNTAR DE NOVO!

__ARGH! O que deu em você tá louco. . . Milo disse esfregando o pescoço. Um olhar atravessado de Aldebaran fez calar Milo. _O cavaleiro de touro já era difícil de Enfrentar, um touro sedento de sangue era o mesmo que cometer suicídio._

__ Entra vamos conversar. Milo andava na frente.

__Vou Buscar algo para você beber, um suco de maracujá ou um copo de água com açúcar talvez seja melhor.

Milo entrega um copo de água com açúcar para Deba.

__ O que está acontecendo Deba? Por que o interesse nas tais garotas?

__ Milo, tu se lembra que na noite passada, teve alguns problemas com uma moto sua - "_leia - O combustível congelou "-- _E eu fui te buscar.

__Claro E daí?! _Preciso ter uma conversa séria com aquele cubo de gelo Francês. . ._

__MILO!

__Ahn! O que é?

__ Milo eu estou aqui abrindo meu coração e você fica ai fazendo careta, nem escutou o que eu disse.

__ Desculpa Deba, é que você me lembrou que eu tenho que resolver o problema "da moto, mas continuarão sou todo ouvidos.

__ Eu fui te busquei Tentamos concertar uma moto até mesmo a conversar sobre relacionamentos.

**Flash Back **

__ E aí Escorpião?! O que aconteceu?!

__Não Sei! não pega, já olhei bateria, os fios até o motor. . . Nada, tá tudo em ordem.

__ Tá com cara de falta de gasosa!

__ Você acha que EU IA deixar a gasolina acabar, EU, JUSTAMNENTE EU, olha o marcador: o tanque tá cheio!

__Bom, Se você diz! Vou dar uma olhada motor. Milo, você não sabe quem eu acabei de ver?

__Quem ??!!- _Eita escorpiano que gosta de uma fofoca_ . E o Deba não fica atrás.

__ Camus! Quem poderia imaginar que o cavaleiro de ouro de aquário estaria tão próximo da região mais badalada de Atenas! - Sorriu marotamente - Não sei como vocês não se encotrarem - Abaixou para olhar mais de perto o motor da moto - Fiquei curioso em saber qual balada Camus frequenta , sim porque na minha época de solteiro tinha umas que só por Zeus srsr . . .Se o Mu me pega pensando nisso é no mínimo uma semana sem falar comigo, eita Ariano ciumento.

__Nenhuma, Camus não freqüenta nenhuma balada não senhor!

__Vixe! Não é você que é fã de relacionamentos abertos? Não Vive cobrando sua liberdade de sair, pensei que valia para os dois. O escorpiano emburrou "Ee _Escorpião não fica devendo nada pro meu Ariano "_. - Sabe E foi muita sorte ele não ter te encontrado, era bem Capaz de vocês dois terem uma grande briga, assim quando se reencontrarem os animos já vão estar mais calmos.

Milo olha a moto admirando o fato dela não pegar "_ huumm será que não me encontrou "_ Vai Verificar o tanque por segurança às vezes o navegador quebrou. . .

__Congelado! (2)

__ O que você disse?

__Nada! Vou chamar O guincho.

__Estou Com a bebê, te dou uma carona.

__ Deba, não existe você, chamar uma hilux de bebê. "_Ah! Ele me paga! Mexer com a minha moto foi golpe baixo Camus "_

__O Que aconteceu com vocês, ultimamente só brigam? Não quer dizer queantes vocês não brigassem, mas era mais. . . Harmonioso se é que se pode descrever o romance de vocês de Harmonioso.

__ Nos estamos enfrentando problemas de comunicação.

__ Sei de comunicação, quer dizer de falta de comunicação.

__ Humpf! - Emburrado vira Milo, embora soubesse que o amigo estava com razão, Aldebaran Continuou ignorando o bico do amigo.

__ Milo você não pode esfriar a cabeça na balada.

__ Não fiquei com ninguém, só precisava sair, dançar, beber. . . Me sentir desejado. Milo Solta um suspiro cansado.

__ As coisas estão mal!

__ Ele vive na barra da saia da Athena, toda vez que a gente se encontra é só isso que ele fala, nas empresas, de como o trabalho dele é importante, de como é requisitado, que eu tenho que entender sua falta de tempo. . . Crescer deixar de ser ciumento.

__Converse Com ele, fale como você se sente, sei que ele te dara ouvidos, ele te ama já Demonstrou isso varias vezes e ele congelou seu combustível, em minha opinião por ciúme.

__ Como vo-cê sabe da ga-so-li-na?

__Ora Milo. . .

__Oi! rapazes - Duas lindas jovens apareceram , uma morena olhos verdes pele branquinha, parecia uma boneca e outra loira olhos castanhos claros pele levemente bronzeada uma verdadeira deusa grega.

__ Olá! O que duas moças tão lindas perdidas fazem. Milo já estava totalmente recomposto da conversa.

__ O carro enguiçou. Será que não rola uma Carona?

__Claro!

__Milo! Vai mais devagar depois reclama do Camus.

__ Que isso Deba? até você! É só uma caronazinha, Não tem nada de mais e eu já deixei claro que apesar de todos os meus defeitos sou FIEL e amo aquele picolé!

__Tá Certo Escorpião! tá certo, discurso certo, errado Cavaleiro**.**

* * *

**1 - Saga poder Sei que o tem esse de Ilusões Criar, não tenho certeza se o Shaka também tem um poder parecido, mas fica por conta da imaginação.**

**2 - Para se congelar a gasolina é necessario temperatra uma média de 100 graus Celsius negativos.**


	3. Chapter 3 A sinceridade é a chave

Romance - Yaoi

**Isenção de responsabilidade:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem um Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, sem fins lucrativos texto, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

Observações para leitura

**eu te amo** - Carta

_eu te amo_ - Pensamento

_eu te amo -- _observação da autora

* * *

Capitulo III sinceridade é a chave

__Claro Que me lembro, nós deixamos as moças em um hotel da cidade, qual é mesmo o nome? Olimpo Ah é lembrei, tem o que?

__O QUE TEM É QUE HOJE EU FUI ACORDADO POR UM COM MÚ FURISO COM UMA DELAS NO MEU LADO, TOTALMENTE NUA.

__O QUÊ ??????

__Ê Isso, ouviste bem! Dessas garotas Acordei com uma.

___**nua**_ Do Seu Lado. E o Mú viu!?!?

__não só viu como sumiu.

__Deve Ter voltado para Jamiel. Isso não é problema você vivia fugindo para lá na época do exílio do MU, que Aliais todo mundo sabia.

__ Sim, mas agora Shaka ta iludindo o local me impedindo de chegar para conversar com mu, e além do que falar o quê?

__ O Shaka?!

__ Você sabe que ele tem uma queda pelo meu carneirinho.

__Sim, Mas ele não tava com o romance de frango assado.

_Nossa mas esse escorpião gosta de uma fofoca. _Pensa o cavaleiro de touro.

__Além Do mais, quem gosta de iludir é o Saga e não o Shaka.

__Ah! Eu não sei mais nada, só sei que o Mu foi com ele e eu não consigo chegar perto

__ Bom, vamos dar um jeito de você encontrar o Mú e resolver logo isso.

__COMO? Como resolver isso, Escorpião?

__Ora Contando a verdade, não foi esse seu discurso naquele dia fatídico. **A sinceridade é a chave relacionamentos duradouros.**

__Sim, Mas você não esta analisando todos os fatos. Imaginemos o seguinte, você vai até o templo de aquário, fazer uma surpresa, chegando lá você encontra o Camus dormindo nú acompanhado de uma bela mulher também nua, você vai acreditar quando ele disser que foi dormir sozinho e quando acordou aquela moça estava do seu lado? Acreditaria na inocência do Camus.

Os olhos de Milo se estreitaram perigosamente só de imaginar tal cena, com certeza se fosse ele teria cometido um desatino antes do Camus acordar.

__Touché!

* * *

desculpe o capitulo curtinho o próximo será mais intenso.( autora escondida de vergonha) .


	4. Chapter 4 recordações

Romance – Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, texto sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**Atenção:** _Esse texto mostra romance homoerótico, podendo contar cenas de sexo e é recomendado para maiores de 18 anos_

Observações para leitura

**eu te amo** - Carta

_eu te amo_ - Pensamento

_eu te amo -- _observação da autora

* * *

Capitulo I V recordações

**Enquanto escrevo penso em todos os momentos felizes que passamos durante seu exílio, mesmo depois de termos ressuscitados, momentos em que eu te amava e você, Ah diabinho você me enlouquecia.**

**Flash back**

Avistava a Torre de Jamiel, a paisagem não é bela nem mesmo charmosa em outra situação poderia ser classificada como amedrontadora, a nevoa dava ao local um ar de abandonado as arvores o uivo do vento somado chacoalhar das árvores dava o ar de filme de terror.

Chego mais perto, sinto meus olhos marejarem fixando a visão que para mim é linda, cheia de significados, tudo parecia me dar às boas vindas. Fecho os olhos aproveitando a sensação de voltar para casa. Aspiro fundo para sentir o aroma da noite, mas é teu cheiro que ocupa meus sentidos, logo sinto seu toque me abraçando por trás, sorrio ainda de olhos fechados, sem perder tempo suas mãos percorrem meu corpo.

__ Você demorou pensei que tivesse me esquecido!

__Desculpe, outra missão em cima da hora, o grande mestre tem pegado no meu pé.

__Isso tudo é minha culpa, Deba acho que seria melhor você parar de. . .

Aldebaram se vira e coloca o dedo indicador nos lábios de Mú, fazendo-o silenciar.

__ Nem de brincadeira fale isso! Por mim, já tinha me exilado com você. Só suporto todo aquele inferno porque sei vou ver você, e serei completo outra vez. Da um beijo delicado na sua boca vai até o ouvido e sussurra. Sou apaixonado por você diabinho.

Mú sorri, enlaça o pescoço do seu cavaleiro e no mesmo tom diz em seu ouvido.

__Completamente.

__Completamente apaixonado por você. Corrijo fazendo carinho no rosto de Mú , logo assisto Mú buscar minha mão direita e dar um beijo cálido na palma. Ainda com segurando minha mão próxima a boca completa

__ Também sou apaixonado por você cavaleiro de touro. - E passa a língua no dedo sem tirar os olhos dos olhos do amado.

Um olhar completamente cheio de desejo e promessas é dessa forma que vejo Mú fechar os olhos e engolir meu o dedo chupando como se não existisse nada mais gostoso no mundo, solta um pequeno gemido de satisfação que me deixa extasiado.

__Diabinho - puxo seu queixo e o beijo com força e paixão.

Mú se assusta com a intensidade do momento, mas retribui da mesma forma.

Quando abro os olhos estou dentro da torre, mais precisamente dentro do seu quarto, nosso quarto.

Mú sorri aquele sorriso travesso que só eu conheço. Decido provocar um pouco

__ Que boa idéia, estou realmente precisando descansar dessa missão- um beijo no pescoço do Mú – Que namorado mais atencioso que eu tenho – outro beijo mais próximo do lóbulo da orelha. Mú se afasta oferecendo o pescoço.

__Sei, descansar! – me empurra caindo sobre mim na cama- pode ficar sossegado vou deixar você descansar – morde meu pescoço com força – mas não agora.

Rio completamente entregue do comentário e me ocupo em descer beijos pelo pescoço, começando a afastar as vestes de Mú expondo a pele branca. Beijava com vontade, querendo demonstrar a saudade do amante através do caminho de marcas. Mú gemia despudoradamente, seus gemidos funcionavam como afrodisíaco para mim,ouvi- lo verbalizar o prazer que estava sentindo, o prazer que eu estava proporcionando a ele praticamente me enlouquecia.

__Humm... Deba...". Sibilou sensualmente o menor chegando ao lóbulo direito do amado e tomando-o entre os lábios, mordiscando e sugando . Invertendo as posições senta prendendo entre as pernas o cavaleiro de touro.

__Tá achando que vai ficar vestido? Deixa eu te ajudar, você não vai conseguir relaxar com essas roupas, no calor que ta fazendo. Sorri malicioso e me beija não agüento e gemo beijo dentro quando as mãos dele começam a me desnudar e acariciar as porções descobertas de meu corpo, mãos que são substituídas por lábios ansiosos que passam a beijar o pescoço e a pele sensível atrás de minha orelha.

- Faz amor comigo, Deba. Preciso de você dentro de mim. – sussurrou Mú, provocando arrepios em meu corpo

Termino de tirar a túnica e deito suavemente invertendo as posições, agora é Mú quem esta sob meu corpo.

Com lentidão volto a tocar o corpo debaixo do seu, beijando seu pescoço, os ombros, o peito, até encontrar um dos mamilos, lambo e mordiscou até que estivesse duro, enquanto uma tocava o outro mamilo com a mão.

Mú gemia, suspirava e repetia meu nome em sussurros carregados de paixão. Dexei uma trilha molhada até o seu umbigo e comecei a fazer movimentos entrando e saindo com a língua, enquanto minhas mãos massageiam a parte interna da coxa.

__ por favor... ah. . .Deba. Agora é minha vez de sorrir, abocanho seu pênis alternando chupadas vigorosas com lambidas tênues, levo minha mão até sua boca e ele lambe com vontade deixando os bem molhados.

Retiro a mão de sua boca e começo a prepara – lo com os dedos sem deixar de atender sua ereção, já estou com dois dedos dentro de Mú e percebo que ele já esta pronto, retiro os dedos e me posiciono. Procuro os olhos de Mú numa pergunta muda.

__ Vem meu cavaleiro, vem . . .meu. . .homem.

E eu vou penetro devagarzinho para não machucar, olhos cravados no rosto do meu diabinho, adoro ler as expressões no seu rosto, percebo a dor, mas também percebo o prazer despontado. Paro dando tempo para ele se acostumar com a invasão, logo Mú esta se mexendo e eu começo a me movimentar também só que lentamente aos poucos vou aumentando o ritmo sem aviso giro com Mú na cama ele se assusta mas logo entende meu propósito e cavalga em mim freneticamente.

E eu me levo a manipular o seu membro de acordo com as cavalgadas que ele dá.Ele não vai durar muito tempo eu também não.

Gozamos juntos. Ele apóia a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto esperamos a respiração se normalizar, deita do meu lado me olhando nos olhos e diz

__ Senti saudades.

__ Eu também diabinho, eu também. Ele se aconchega em meus braços e antes embarcarmos no reino de Morfeu.

Fim flash back

**Ah Mú quanta saudade é possível dentro de tão poucos dias separados, é interessante perceber que já fomos forçados a ficar muito mais tempo longe um do outro. Acho que enlouqueci com a perspectiva de você não me querer mais, fecha os olhos e sinto teu beijo, vejo seu sorriso malicioso. **

__ O que você esta fazendo? Me pergunta bem próximo as minhas costas roçando os lábios em minha orelha.

__ escrevendo um relatório da última missão. Tenho que envia – lo para o Santuário.

__ humm. . . será que você não poderia terminar isso mais tarde? Tenho assuntos mais interessantes a resolver e lambe meu pescoço. . . E sai da sala para na porta e me sorri, aquele sorriso que me tirava o fôlego.

E eu o que posso fazer realizei minha obrigação, meu mestre já falava.

__ primeiro lugar o dever depois o prazer.

Fui atrás dele,è claro ele é meu maior deve. O relatório poderia esperar, Mú não, jamais deixaria de atender um chamado dele.

* * *

(**N/A**) não imaginei que seria tão difícil escrever um lemon; mas como prometido um capitulo mais intnenso.

**Agradecimentos:** a Drika pelo incentivo nessa primeira fic muito obrigada.

Amamiya fã: A desconfiança do Deba tem um motivo simples, CIÚME. Dá até pra entender, com tanta fic dos dois o tourinho ficou a colocar uma mulher nua na cama de um cavaleiro não podemos esquecer que os cavaleiros também são humanos, humanso poderosos mais ainda sim humanos. Acho que isso dá uma dica .Quanto ao Shaka e o Ikki pode deixar que o Deba vai saber aproveitar muito bem a informação de que os dois estão juntos. E você tem razão o santuario vai pegar fogo.


	5. Chapter 5 procurando garotas

Romance – Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, texto sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**Atenção:** _Esse texto mostra romance homoerótico, podendo contar cenas de sexo e é recomendado para maiores de 18 anos_

**Capitulo V procurando as garotas**

__Só vejo um jeito de resolver essa bagunça! É a gente ir até o hotel e procurar aquelas garotas e conhecer a versão delas, só assim descobriremos o que realmente tá acontecendo. Milo disse sério

__ Nossa Milo, senti firmeza ta até parecendo detetive.

__Vamos embora logo, Mú precisa saber a verdade e eu também. – "_se não vou morrer de catapora preta."_

Chegaram ao centro de Atenas e foram até o hotel, que ficava beira mar e era muito requisitado por turistas internacionais pelo excelente trabalho e atendimento

__ Realmente muito luxuoso esse hotel, Milo você não acha estranho aquelas duas estarem hospedadas aqui.

__ Eu não, por quê?

__ Porque, meu querido escorpião, se eu tivesse dinheiro para me hospedar aqui e meu carro tivesse quebrado na hora de ir embora de uma balada teria dinheiro para pagar um taxi, ou ligaria para o hotel que tem serviço de taxi exclusivo para os hospedes1 e não pegaria carona numa rua afastada.

__ Deba, nós trouxemos as meninas para cá, eu acompanhei elas até a recepção e as vi falarem com o atendente nos despedimos e fui me encontrar com você no carro.

Milo vai até a recepção e conversa com o recepcionista voltando desanimado.

__ Ele disse que não tem hospedes como as tais garotas, tanto insisti que acabou olhando , no computador o cadastro mas , ninguém com o nome de Bianca e Diana, elas podem ter dado me falso não é?

__ Hum, isso não tá me cheirando bem! Milo o atendente era o mesmo de ontem?

__Não! Se fosse seria mais fácil conseguir informações . . . Entendi vou perguntar do atendente de ontem.

Milo foi ate a recepão conversou alguns minutos e voltou confiante.

__Então conseguiu alguma coisa, que horas ele chega?

__ Daqui a pouco! Calma Deba o atendente disse que vai pedir para ele vir direto falar conosco.

__ Como conseguiu isso.

__Com meu charme irresistível.

__E. . .

__ Molhei a mão dele, para ele segurar as pontas do colega enquanto nos conversamos.

__Você é demais!!

__ Eu sei agora vamos esperar no bar, você vai me pagar uma bebida.

No bar . . .

__ Por favor, um. . .

__ Dois sucos!Para mim de laranja com mamão e para o meu amigo abacaxi com hortelã.

__Qual é Deba? Só porque eu falei que você vai pagar vai ficar me regulando?

__ Não é nada disso eu não comi nada desde o incidente com o Mú e pela hora que eu fui ao seu templo você também não deve ter tomado café direito e preciso de você bem sobreo para me ajudar.

__ Fazer o que? Mais depois dessa vai me dar de presente uma garrafa daquela cachaça brasileira fantástica que eu sei que você tem.

__Meu amigo vou fazer melhor, depois disso tudo resolvido te darei o melhor vinho Frances da minha adega.

__ Não sou tão fã de vinho.

__Não, mas Camus é, e será um bom pretexto para vocês fazerem as pazes em grande estilo e se ele perguntar; vou dizer que você escolheu o vinho só para agrada – lo.

__ É olhando por esse ângulo, até o Camus vai perceber que sou um Namorado namorado dedicado, rsrsrsr e a olha lá o atendente, finalmente.

O atendente se aproxima com os olhos baixos, segurava as mãos apertando uma na outra parecia querer fugir, Milo identificou o olhar e percebeu que o gerente o seguia com o olhar certamente estava ali obrigado não queriam um escândalo desses no hotel a repercussão seria péssima.

__ Senhores, meu gerente disse que estavam me esperando para fazer umas perguntas, por acaso vocês são da policia?

__Não garoto, não somos da policia- disse Deba com uma calma irreconhecível.

__Mas se você não disser tudo que queremos saber vamos para policia e podemos providenciar o maior barraco da historia hoteleira grega.

__Não pelo amor dos Deuses, meu chefe já esta com a pulga atrás da orelha desde que vocês apareceram perguntando por garotas, quando me descrevera então. . . Bem o que querem afinal de contas?

__ Ontem, ou melhor, hoje de madrugada dei carona para duas garotas que diziam estar hospedadas aqui, trouxe pra cá elas conversaram com você e entraram no elevador. Quero saber quem eram essas garotas e como falar com elas.

__Sei de quem se tratam, elas estão com medo.

__ Medo de quê?

__Bianca, disse que vocês são estranhos e que um amigo de vocês estava furioso com ela, mas tão furioso que ela pensou que ele iria mata – La.

__ Bianca é a loira, Não é?Ela também te disse que eu a protegi não disse? E qual era a situação que o meu colega nos encontrou?Minha vida depende do que ela poder me contar não vou fazer nem permitirei que façam nada contra qualquer uma das duas.

O atendente hesitou um pouco sabia que as meninas tinham aprontado mas não sabia o quanto elas tinha prejudicado a vidas dessas pessoas . . .Milo percebendo a dúvida no atendente em contatar as meninas resolveu pressionar.

__ Vamos embora Deba:, vamos à imprensa, em menus de um minuto eles encontram essas garotas e tiram essa história a limpo de uma vez. Dito isso se levantou

__Não ! Espere vou ajudar vocês essas meninas trabalham aqui vou chama – las.

* * *

1.Não sei se os hoteis oferecem esse tipo de serviço.

Capitulo chatinho, mas importante para o desenrolar da história.

As coisas vão esquentar nesse hotel. ´Milo e Deba vão enfrentar a homofobia para conseguir respostas. . . mais? só lendo!!!

**Agradecimentos**

Amamiyafã - Adoro seus comentarios, são de grande incentivo para uma principiante .Pode esperar o Ikki vai fazer o nosso sacudir a vida do nosso loiro. Ah, quanto a sua pergunta sobre o Kiki , aí vai a resposta, o cap. anterior era de recordações do Deba do tempo em que Mú estava exilado em Jamiel e o Kiki ainda não tinha começado seu treinamento.

Estela: fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando. Quanto aos poderes de Shaka tive a mesma duvida, mas como ele é capaz de anular os sentidos dos inimigos imaginei que poderia engana - los também. Mas é provavel que os gêmeos ou um dos dois apimentem ainda mais essa história.


	6. Chapter 6 O cíume como aliado

Romance - Yaoi

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem um Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, sem fins lucrativos texto, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

Atenção: _Esse texto mostra o romance homoerótico, podendo contar cenas de sexo e é recomendado para maiores de 18 anos_

Observações para leitura

**eu te amo** - Carta

_eu te amo_ - Pensamento

__eu te amo_ - Fala_

**capitulo VI A mentirosa**

Depois de uns quinze minutos o atendente voltou com as duas, pareciam nem como balada da Moças, usavam uniformes de arrumadeiras sem maquiagem, cabelos presos em forma de coque, mas elas eram sem sombra de duvidas. A loira ao ver Aldebaram quis voltar, mas a colega segurou seu braço e veio firme.

__ Pois não?!

__ Você não esta nos reconhecendo? Demos carona para vocês na noite passada. Pergutou Milo

__ Não senhor! o senhor estar enganado !-Disse uma morena com a maior cara de pau. - Eu estava trabalhando.

__Moça, por favor preciso da sua ajuda, a situação é muito séria, preciso entender o que aconteceu-Deba estava ficando nervoso.

__Nos estamos ajudando! Mas realmente não sei do que estão falando. Ontem eu estava de serviço, não fui a nenhuma balada nem voltei de carona com vocês.

__ Ajudando! Garota Você é muito cara de pau o que vocês aprontaram com meu amigo ... Milo é interrompido pela Morena

__ Se é para sermos insultadas é melhor nós irmos trabalhar não vou ficar ouvindo desaforo de Dois **viados.**

__ Como é Diana? Acho que não escutei direito?

Diana perdeu a cor e a coragem, atrás dela estava simplesmente o gerente do hotel, que tinha ficado cismado com aquela conferencia no bar e resolveu investigar . Os animos exaltados Estavam já começaram e já a chamar a atenção de alguns clientes.

__ Senhores-disse olhando Milo e Aldebaran-gostariam de conversar no meu escritório é mais reservado. E se possível gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo? Disse com os olhos faiscando Diretamente para Diana que prendeu a respiração.

Assim foram acompanhados até o escritório, ambiente amplo e bem iluminado menos ostensivo que o saguão, bem organizado na parede um mapa de toda Taxas COM Atenas vermelhas, amarelas e pretas. Uma mesa e um computador algumas listas que Deveriam ser conferidas já que uma caneta tinteiro foi deixada sobre os papeis eo computador ligado. Havia duas cadeiras na frente da mesa e um jogo de sofá bege muito confortável.

__ Por favor, sentem-se sou Maximilio Cardozo, gerente e responsável pelas relações sociais.O que esta acontecendo?

Diana recobrando coragem uma se adiantou e tentou reverter uma situação.

__ Estes cavaleiro estão nos confundindo com sei lá quem que acreditam ter dado carona hoje de madrugada.

__ Agora somos cavaleiros até alguns minutos éramos. . . Milo parou uns segundos como se quisesse se lembrar --Ah é! viados foi a expressão usada.

Diana fuzilou Milo com o olhar e continuou enquanto Bianca estava visivelmente Amedrontada.

__ Senhor Cardozo, pode olhar no cartão esse horário eu já estávamos aqui.

__ Sou um homem justo, você tem uma prova contundente seu cartão tem um ponto hora da entrada e saída, porém estes senhores afirmam ter dado carona a vocês até aqui, por tanto, deve haver alguma confusão. Sabe algumas semanas mandei instalar novas câmeras de segurança Vou pedir o madrugada dessa fita e COM CERTEZA Poderemos ajudar esses senhores com uma imagem das caroneiras verdadeiras.

Pegou o telefone para pedir as imagens quando foi interrompido.

__ Não senhor, Não há confusão nenhuma. Estes cavalheiros realmente nos deram carona, Diana trocou de horário com uma menina da manhã por que queríamos ver o Show da Banda Nova de uns amigos. Eu estaria de folga e não precisaria.

__ Este tipo de troca foi proibida pelo Chefe da limpeza, não foi? estávamos TENDO PROBLEMAS COM pessoas que _"esqueciam"_ Cumprindo o horário que estar Deveriam, pois achavam que o colega veio Cumprir, não foi isso que aconteceu?

__ Sim, mas era o irmão da Diana iria tocar e que queríamos muito ver por isso propusemos um acordo, já que a menina precisaria dessa manhã livre para resolver assuntos particulares.

__ Hora explica a isso do ponto, mas eu ainda tenho uma pergunta simples para você. Como você foi aparecer na cama do meu amigo nua? Perguntou Milo que achou aquela conversa toda de tediosa horário e objetivo queria ser.

__ Qual a sua idade meu bem? Que ainda não sabe o que faz uma mulher na cama de um homem! Irónica Diana Respondeu-Claro você não DEVE mesmo saber qual é o procedimento.

__ Qual o seu problema? Nós te fizemos algo? Porque até agora você só tá enrolando e nos atacando. . . ... Milo é interrompido por Aldebaran que até o momento permanecia em silêncio só observando.

__ Como você sabe que o Milo é gay?

__ O que? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Disse sem jeito Diana

__ Que você saiba da minha situação é fácil Bianca esteve na minha casa e conheceu meu marido. Mas Milo. . . Não vejo como poderia e julgando pelo fato dele ter paquerado as duas durante uma carona. . .

Milo sorriu sem jeito- o_ que fazer era sua natureza ser charmoso!_

__ Para andar com Você Deveria ser **viado **também disse com certo nojo. E eu não percebi que ele estava me cantando, na certa mulher não sabe cantar.

__ Sério, mas você me pareceu bem interessada. E que eu me lembre em nenhum momento Milo disse que tinha um namorado? Dizendo isso Deba olha de relance para corrigir um Mio com uma travessura de Kiki, Milo qual criança pega em momento de travessura desvia o olhar.

__ Diana eu não estou gostando nada dessa sua atitude, preconceituosa e falsa, não sei se poderei continuar com você no Hotel São esses atributos que realmente não quero na minha equipe.

__Senhor Cardoso, Diana esta nervosa porque tudo isso foi parte de uma Peça que nele queria pregar um colega e saiu errada. -Disse apontando para o Deba - Foi esse Homem que disse que vocês eram gays.

__ Continue Bianca. Quem era esse homem

__ Um homem que estava no Show e dançou com uma Diana a noite inteira.

__ Esse homem tinha nome?

__ Não quis um apelido, não consigo me lembrar, mas nessas festas a gente conhece cada gente estranha!

__ Como era esse Homem?

__ Ele devia ter uma altura do seu amigo-Milo aponta para o corpo bem trabalhado bronzeado olhos azuis muito escuros curtos cabelos bagunçados bem, ai! Um sorriso lindo.

__**Máscara! **Falaram Os Dois Cavaleiros de uma única vez.

__ Isso! Esse era o apelido dele, disse que queria pregar uma peça num amigo , que tinha visto vocês ali perto e que não nos negariam uma carona. Assim que chegamos ao hotel ele me pegou de moto pediu que eu esperasse,um outro que ele tratou como Kanon chegou e disse que estava tudo bem que você ja devia ter apagado com uma especie de gás que ele havia jogado depois que você dormiu, chegando na sua casa ele gritou por você fez o maior carnaval e nada , depois eu me deitei acabei cochilando pensei que logo chegariam, ele e o outro amigo que deveria se e fingir de meu namorado e começar a fazer o escândalo. Quando seu _**marido **_Chegou pensei se tratar da Peça e continuei fingindo que dormia, mas logo me senti ameaçada e fiquei assustada com o rumo da conversa, coloquei o vestido e sai encontrando o Máscara e o tal de Kanon o mesmo da noite anterior chegando, eu estava apavorada pedi que me Levasse embora. Kanon me trouxe e o Máscara disse que reslveria a confusão.

__ Bianca, justo você se prestando um papel desses , por quê?

__ Pelo mesmo motivo que estou aqui na minha folga, preciso de dinheiro, to bem enrolada, com .. . Bom deixa pra lá.

__Agiota, O pai dela se envolveu de novo com esse tipo de pessoas, e eles estão ameaçando.

__ Bianca, você seria capaz de contar tudo isso de novo na frente do meu marido?

__ Tenho medo, não acho que ele vá querer me escutar!

__Ele Vai! Tenha certeza, por que não há ada mais forte que em um ariano uma curiosidade, talvez a perspectiva de ser injusto, mas nesse caso, os dois são meus aliados. Milo você vem buscar uma Bianca digamos amanhã 16 horas.

__ Deba pra que tudo isso? Mú estando aqui podemos resolver isso mais cedo.

__ Temos que convencer um certo um Ariano a comparecer nesse encontro e de quebra quero tempo para acertar as contas com certo caranguejo.

__Agora, Eu é que estou com medo! Deba não é hora de brigar e tem mais uma coisa que você não esta levando em conta só a palavra da Bianca não vai convencer o Mu, você precisa que o Mascara conte a verdade.

__Por Quê?

__ Porque, meu touro raivoso, ela Você poderia Forçar ou comprar sua declaração, agora essa declaração do Mascara é mais difícil e tem bem mais valia.

__ Milo, você realmente acredita, que o Máscara vai concordar em contar a verdade para o Mu? Se ele tivesse o mínimo de Consideração já o teria feito.

__ Sabe, eu não sou tão ingênuo quanto pareço. Você esta se esquecendo de quem eu sou, sou um estrategista. -Sorriu-Ele não gosta de pregar peças, vamos pregar uma Peça nele.

**Mú descobrir como provar minha inocência, fomos vitimas conceito do pré e uma armação que pareceu uma brincadeira quase infantil.**

**Peço Em nome do amor que um dia nos UNIU que você me espere na Casa de Libra amanhã, ás 17horas.**

**De mais esta oportunidade não sim para mim e para o nosso amor, só depois de ouvir e ver o que tenho par te mostrar a você Decidir se feliz essa historia vai ter um final.**

**Com amor Aldebaran.**

Santuário Algum tempo depois não

__ Só uma perguntinha, Como você vai fazer Mú Receber uma carta?

__ Ora Milo, você não aprendeu nada com essa Peça do Máscara?

__ Não, o que tinha pra aprender além de que ele é um ignóbil completo.

__ O Camus por acaso te deu um dicionário, foi?! Disse o Deba rindo, era a primeira vez que o via assim hoje Milo teve acerteza de que o plano iria funcionar -Aprendemos que o ciúme é um sentimento forte que pode até dominar os monges.

__ Continuo sem entender.

__Vem Comigo. . .

Desceram até uma arena de treinamento e logo viu que Milo treinando um certo cavaleiro de bronze, entendeu como avisariam Mú.Aldebaran fez sinal chamando o cavaleiro de bronze.

__ Você quer que eu Peça ao Shaka que entregue essa carta ao Mu? Disse Ikke com um jeito meio desconfiado. - Não, sei não! o cara ta muito magoado com você, não quer nem ouvir falar do seu nome.

__ Shaka tem conversado com você por telepatia? Disse Deba

__ Sim. E daí?

__Nada, Que significa Vocês têm afinidade, eu só achei que você, assim como eu não iria querer esses dois juntos e sozinhos tanto tempo.

__ Loiro Confio no meu! Ikki Continuou com a mesma pose indiferente

_"garoto arrogante_"Pensa Milo --_Deba é muito bonzinho vamos ver quanto tempo essa pose vai durar com o veneno do escorpião_

__Você Sabe que os dois Tiveram uma paquera há tempos atrás. O Mú como você mesmo disse esta magoado e Shaka está lá consolando ele, com certeza não está acontecendo nada agora, mas imaginemos o quanto isso possa durar , Shaka éom amigo e vai continuar sendo fiel e leal e sabe que é o único em quem Mú confia. Shaka vai ficando cada vez mais um pouco, se Tornando mais intimo, mais intimo Até que você só vai perceber quando ele se mudar de vez para lá dizendo que vocês são muito diferentes, você entende Ikki, uma questão da idade, seu gênio, que Convenhamos meu caro não é fácil, a religiosidade dele. . . Bom ninguém melhor do que você sabe o quanto foi difícil esse namoro engatar. Vai entregar seu loiro assim, de bandeja?

__ Pode Parar que não vou cair nesse seu veneno. Ikki mantinha a pose, porém não tinha gostado nada de saber que Shaka e Mú já um Tiveram Envolvimento e seu novo relacionamento era Relativamente. _"O melhor corta logo Laços desses dois". -- _Mas convencer um Shaka vou entregar uma carta ao Mú. _"Milo sorriu havia vencido a batalha."_

Milo Deba e ficaram observando o Cavaleiro de Fênix se afastar.

__ Ele ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Será que ele consegue convencer o Shaka, os sem pés pelas mãos?

__ Não se preocupe nosso aliado, enfrentou todas as crises de Shaka Sobre esse relacionamento e não foram poucas, e tem mais uma coisa Ikki também precisa que o Shaka mostre que gosta dele e não esta com ele por falta de opção.

__ Nossa eu não tinha idéia! Na verdade me pegou meio de surpresa, eu achava que Shaka era adepto do celibatario, nunca soube de nenhum relacionamento, tá certo ele teve aquela paquera com o Mú, mas eles eram quase crianças.

__Shaka Gosta dele só não sabe ou finge não saber o quanto Ikki é importante.

__ Correm o risco de terminar por nossa causa? Milo fica arrependido do que jogou veneno.

__ Não Milo, não precisa se preocupar, Como eu disse Shaka gosta do garoto e não vai deixar Ikki solto Santuário sem sentindo - se abandonado.

__ As vezes você me assusta! Como sabe tanto desses dói?

__ Mú é meu marido e vi muita crise do Shaka antes de se aceitar apaixonado, apaixonado por aquele garoto.

* * *

**Agradecimentos**

**Suellen San: **É bom saber que você esta gostando, continue acompanhando e deixando comentários!

**Amamaiya fã: **Ler seus comentarios sempre me um anima continuar, muito obrigada. O próximo capítulo promete com o Shakinha sendo atazanado pelo Ikki.


	7. Chapter 7 Ikki x Shaka

Romance – Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, texto sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**Atenção:** _Esse texto mostra romance homoerótico, podendo contar cenas de sexo e é recomendado para maiores de 18 anos_

Ikki volta para o seu dormitório olha a carta. "_Deba não estava pedindo muito apenas que Mú o escutasse e não ia arriscar o relacionamento, não que desconfiasse do loiro , mas bem que o Shaka poderia ter contado sobre o relacionamento dos dois."_

_Assim que entra no quarto Ikki olha para carta em sua mão. "vamos lá"_

Elevou seu cosmo :

__ Shaka, preciso te ver.

__ Ikki, achei que tivéssemos concordado que eu cuidaria do Mú.

__ Tem haver com o Mú, se você. . .

__ Agora não garoto, deixa de ser tão insistente, meu amigo precisa de mim, ainda esta muito abalada e não quero que ele acorde sozinho.

__ Shaka não me chame de garoto! Ikki já dava sinais da tão famosa paciência ou falta dela nessa conversa

__ Droga Ikki, Mú precisa de mim.

__ Não! Eu preciso de você. O Mú precisa do Aldebaram, precisam conversar reatarem ou terminarem de uma vez! Ele precisa de uma definição para poder seguir em frente.

__ Esse seu egocentrismo é uma piada. Você esta parecendo uma criança mimada, precisa de mim para que? Olha Ikki isso é serio Mú não quer ver Aldebaran, este ferido no orgulho e no amor se eles se encontrarem agora vai ser pior, por que não há justificativa para a traição.

__Tá certo, acho que me enganei com você, passa tanto tempo de olhos fechados que não consegue enxergar a verdade, mas vou te mostrar provavelmente pela ultima vez,preciso de você porque te amo, preciso do teu carinho, da tua voz da tua atenção, de sentir que esse sentimento é recíproco. Quanto ao Mú acredito sim, que ele esteja ferido, mas pelo que sei esses dois não namoram a 2 dias, Mú ama o Aldebaran e se tiver uma chance de voltar a viver esse amor ele vai agarrar com todas as forças.

__ Que melodramático você esta me saindo - Apesar das palavras duras, Shaka tinha adorado receber aquela declaração de amor.

__ Shaka – Ikki estava cansado dessa discussão_, " cansado desse relacionamento unilateral, amava o Shaka e sabia que o outro gostava dele talvez até o amasse, amasse como gostaria de ouvir ou de uma demonstração da parte de Shaka, - _Aldebaran escreveu uma carta para Mú, marcando de resolverem os problemas deles, peça a Kiki para vir buscar e entregue – a Mú, ele deve resolver se irá viver escondido se lamentando ou se vai tirar essa história a limpo. Essa decisão é importante vai definir os rumos da vida deles e creio que Mú vai querer pensar e decidir por si só.

__ Mú já me disse que não quer saber do traidor.

__ Mú como você mesmo disse esta ferido, mas se você não entregar e ele vier a descobrir corre o risco de perder a amizade. Mesmo que ele não volte com Aldebaran não vai te perdoar uma intromissão dessas. Se você quer reconquistar o Mú seja honesto com ele. – Ikki o coração partir ao pronunciar essas palavras , mas amava o loiro e se ele amava outro não queria que ele ficasse consigo por piedade, seu orgulho não permitiria - Ele vai gostar.

__Reconquistar o Mú? Do que você esta falando?

__ Shaka , sei do relacionamento de vocês , sei que você foi apaixonado por ele. . .eu tô cansado dessas discussões. Permaneça ao lado dele, mas não decida por ele. A carta fica comigo, vou esperar Kiki vir buscar . Adeus Loiro.

__ Adeus como assim, adeus Ikki,Ikki – Ikke camuflou o próprio cosmo para terminar essa comunicação com Shaka.

__ O que aconteceu ? Ikki esta bem? Pergunta Mú que acabara de entrar.

__ Esta só outra discussão.

__ E discutiram por que desta vez?

__ Por sua causa.

__ Minha causa!

__ Ikki descobriu que nós meio que paquerávamos quando adolescentes e reclamou que não estou dando atenção para ele, esta enciumado! Bobagem isso que dá namorar um adolescente!

__ Shaka, não acha que ele tem razão! Você deveria cuidar melhor desse relacionamento que vocês têm. Antes que você o perca, além do mais, não tem motivo para ficar aqui me pajeando o tempo todo. Eu estou bem e Ikki sabe disso, tanto sabe, que essa obsessão em cuidar de mim preterindo à ele esta magoando – o.

__ Eu não estou preterindo ninguém! Só quero ter certeza de que você esta bem e te dar apoio que muitas vezes você me proporcionou principalmente nesse meu relacionamento ! Shaka respira também sentia saudade do seu cavaleiro , olha para Mú - Acha que devo procura – lo? Realmente Mú tinha o dom de fazer com que Shaka reavaliasse suas atitudes.

__ não sei, o relacionamento é seu e você sabe qual é o rumo que quer para sua vida, ir procurar o Ikki ou não é uma decisão somente sua como também é sua a responsabilidade daquilo que vier acontecer depois.

__ Lei de causa e efeito.

__Sim, ninguém tem o direito de viver por outro. Toda escolha leva a uma conseqüência, seja ela boa ou ruim, não sei você, mas não gostaria de ter que arcar com as conseqüências de escolhas de outros.

__ Nossa você esta falando igual ao Ikki, isso é assustador!

__ Assustador!?

__ Saber que meu melhor amigo tem a inteligência de um garoto de vinte anos, é muita responsabilidade ter cuidar de dois adolescentes. . . Prevejo grandes dores de cabeça- olhou de forma superior para Mú e terminou - ainda bem que vocês têm a mim não é?! E riu

__ As vezes tenho minhas duvidas de quem é o adulto da relação de vocês, vou deitar já é tarde boa noite _babazinha - ._disse a ultima parte com ironia_._

__Não enche e boa noite, ah Mú talvez eu não esteja aqui quando você acordar, tudo bem?

__ Claro que não! Quem vai cuidar de mim?Faz cara de piedade. Vá logo resolver seus assuntos com aquele moleque.

Foi dormir rindo

__Moleque sim, mas _**meu **_moleque!

Sai da torre e começa a andar devagar e vai aumentando a velocidade gradativamente até correr na velocidade da luz. Quase uma hora depois estava no santuário, vai até a casa de virgem e percebe antes mesmo de entrar que ele não esta lá , claro que não estaria depois da discussão que tiveram mais cedo orgulhoso do jeito que era não ira voltar para o lá que afinal era sua casa, segue para o alojamento e camufla o cosmo para não chamar a atenção .Percebe ele rindo com Shun - _só podia ser seu irmãozinho para conseguir a proeza de te fazer rir assim tão abertamente_, _se risse assim com mais freqüência o santuário em peso se apaixonaria e eu mandaria todos para o sexto inferno- _riu do rumo de seu pensamentos_._

Decidiu fazer uma surpresa e foi até o alojamento do Ikki, normalmente Ikki é quem ia a sua casa. Era bem simples duas poltronas uma mesinha de centro com fotografia alguns livros, olhou o nome dos livros sabia que Ikki era culto, mas estava surpreso como nível de leitura, reconheceu o livro que dera para ele a biografia de Dalai Lama, na época deu para ironizar a falta de conhecimento do mundo chegou a achar que ele tinha jogado num canto, folheou o livro havia passagens grifadas e anotações no roda pé do livro, estava encantado cada observação feita ficava mais admirado . Deu mais uma olhada geral e foi ao quarto,_- por que cama de casal, garoto você vai me explicar isso direitinho- _no criado mudo outra foto agora deles.

Se lembrava do dia, os amigos o haviam convencido sabe lá Buda como, a ir a praia , estava um dia realmente agradavel estava sentado debaixo de um guarda sol bebendo agua de coco e conversando com Kamus, que a meu ver desde que começou a namorar o Milo ficou mais sociavel . Comentei isso com ele e a resposta fea meu queixo cair.

__ Caro amigo, continuo preferindo o silencio de minha casa mas, gosto de cuidar do que é meu. E Milo as vezes precisa de um freio .

__ Só as vezes? pergunto e sigo o olhar dele até o namorado se diverte infernizando os outros cavaleiros jogando areia molhada em suas costas e ri

__ Sempre ! corrige o francês

Enquanto ( Ikki, Aldebaran, Aiolia ) Agarravam Milo e o jogavam no mar logo todos estavam na água na maior bagunça percebi que tinha algo de errado quando vi o semblante fechado do Ikki vindo em minha direção, acompanhado seu olhar percebi tinha uma moça que não tirava os olhos de mim, comecei a ficar sem graça, Ikki jse aproximou e se sentou ao meu lado me abraçando olhado feio para a garota.

__ Ikki você esta todo molhado- me lembro de ter reclamado .

Mas a garota nada, já queria ir embora quando Ikki viu a maquina e resolveu tirar fotografia, a garota viu e pediu uma foto para ficar me desaforada,não sabia com quem estava mexendo achei que Ikki ia fazer o maior escândalo deu a maquina na mão dela sentou do meu lado e quando percebeu a maquina piscar antecedendo a foto virou o rosto e me beijou. A foto é bem daqueles segundos mágicos após o beijo em que agente fica se olhando. Assim como foi rápido o beijo, pulou e olhou a imagem da câmera digital

__A foto ficou Linda ! quer que eu envie por e-mail ? Perguntou irônico e sorriu quando a garota saiu pisando duro.

Volto de minhas lembranças e observo a foto agora em minhas mãos.

__Realmente a foto ficou linda!

__ Claro que ficou você esta nela. Ikki esta encostado no batente me analisando. - O que faz aqui?Pensei que ficaria tomando conta do Mú. Shaka percebeu o ciúme e um pouco de magoa na voz do amante.

__ Ia. Mas já que tenho que tomar conta de alguém, prefiro ficar com você _**criança. - **_Levanta coloca a foto de volta no criado mudo e vai até o até o homem encostado no batente passa a mão no seu rosto e vê Ikki fechar os olhos- Mú é meu amigo, grande amigo, mas a única pessoa que tenho a intenção de conquistar e reconquistar é você entendeu?Ikki suspirou entregue, Shaka conseguiu acabar com seus medos sobre este relacionamento - selou seus lábios aos do Shaka .


	8. Chapter 8

Romance - Yaoi

**Isenção de responsabilidade:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem um Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, sem fins lucrativos texto, apenas para diversão dos fãs

**Atenção:** _Esse texto mostra romance homoerótico, podendo contar cenas de sexo e é recomendado para maiores de 18 anos_

**Casais : **MuxAldebaran. Milo x Camus , Ikkix Shaka e mais algum que aparecer no caminho.

__Realmente a foto ficou linda!_

__ Claro que ficou você esta nela. Ikki esta encostado no batente me analisando. - O que faz aqui?Pensei que ficaria tomando conta do Mú. Shaka percebeu o ciúme e um pouco de magoa na voz do amante._

__ Ia. Mas já que tenho que tomar conta de alguém, prefiro ficar com você **criança. - **Levanta coloca a foto de volta no criado mudo e vai até o até o homem encostado no batente passa a mão no seu rosto e vê Ikki fechar os olhos- Mú é meu amigo, grande amigo, mas a única pessoa que tenho a intenção de conquistar e reconquistar é você entendeu?Ikki suspirou entregue, Shaka conseguiu acabar com seus medos sobre este relacionamento - selou seus lábios aos do Shaka ._

Um beijo , um simples roçar de lábios, delicado sutil sem parar a caricia Shaka diz com a boca colada na de Ikki.

_ Senti sua falta **Moleque! **É o suficiente para Ikki que gruda na cintura do cavaleiro de virgem girando seus corpos e prensando o Shaka contra a parede sorri de maneira predatória.

_Vou te mostrar quem é o Moleque! Envolvendo Shaka em um beijo sensual e lascivo demonstrando toda saudade que sentia, um duelo de mãos se estabeleceu por instantes num reconhecimento mútuo em carinhos cheios de urgência matando a saudade escondida. Ikki escorrega os lábios pelo pescoço de Shaka indo até a orelha do loiro ora brincando de prender com os dentes o lóbulo da orelha ora fazendo movimeto de vai e vem arrancando suspiros deleitados do loiro, voltou sua atenção para o pescoço e descendo até a junção com o ombro dando uma bela mordida.

_ Shiuu! beijou e lambeu a pele agredida cpntiinuou seu lenta e sensualmente até a clavicula quando apartou os corpos o suficiente para arrancar - lhe o Sari.

_ Caramba! senti tanta falta disso!Disse Ikki com os olhos vidrados no peito branco de Shaka, que observa o lhar predatorio do Ikki sobre si.

Ikki voltou a colar seu corpo no mais velho atacando a boca com paixão, fazendo com que Shaka se agarrasse a ele como se sua vida dependesse desse contato. Ikki continua sua excusrsão pescoço abaixo, vaidescendo até encontrar um mamilo e se detem ali brincando com aquele botãozinho lambendo e chupando , indo de encontro ao outro para dar tratamento igual, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a deslisar e acarinhar o outro.

Para Shaka as mãos de Ikki se comparavam as penas da cauda da fênix e estavam em todos os lugares. Sentia - se embriagado com toda a atenção do mais novo. Ficou tenso quando percebeu que Ikki estva de joelhos brincando de lamber seu umbigo com movimentos de vai e vem .

_"Ceus como isso é bom, como senti sua falta garoto. . ." _pensa ao ver em cena a dificuldade do tido garoto em abrir suas calças devido a ansiedade da saudade.

_ Cama criança! vou te dar o que você quer! Dito isso abriu a propria calça permitindo que ele terminasse de abaixa - las, Ikki não respondeu limitou- se a abocanhar o membro de Shaka com vontade massageando os testiculos e levando a pontinha do dedo indicador até a entradinha do loiro, massageando o perineo introduzindo devagar no inicio procurando algo sentiu encontrou quando Shaka gritou e isso bastou para Shakka derramar sua semente na boca de Ikki.

Ikki lenvanta e volta a pressionar o Shaka com seu corpo e o beija com paixão depois segue para orelha do loiro e diz com voz rouca

_ Agoara a Criança vai te dar tudo o que você quer! Esfrega seu membro na cintura de Shaka

_Vem quero ver o que você tem para mim! Ergue a´perna e enrosca na cintura do Ikki que a firma com a mão, Shaka sorri pulando com a outra perna enrolando as pernas na cintura do Ikki geme com o contato.

_ o que foi garoto desistiu de me dar tudo o que eu quero! e rebola no colo do moreno.

Ikki o carrega no colo sempre o beijando até a cama, onde cai sobre o loiro.

_ Você ainda esta vestido?

Ikki se levanta e tira a roupa olhando nos olhos do loiro e se deita sobre o loiro voltando a se agarrar enquanto uma mão vasculha a gaveta do criando mudo procurando, tateando até que encontra o que procurava.

Enquanto se beiam o loiro abre as pernaspermitindo o acesso de uma mão travessa e seus dedos habeis, e se Ikki tinha qualidades como amante a habilidade de seus dedos realmente lhe tirava a sanidade. Um dedo começou a brincadeira de minutos atras com atenção realizando circulos, logo o lubrificante entrou em cena co o segundo dedo o msmo movimento circulares ntercalados com movimento de tesoura. Sempre acompanhada da outra mão que massageava o pênis do loiro.

_ Pará Ikki ! chega de preparação isso já ta virando sorri e ergue o calcanhar esquerdo até seu ombro e o penetrou devagar até estar todo dentro de Shaka. E espera o outro se acostumar com a invasão

_"ah! depois vc diz que eu não tenho autocontrole, hum que delicia você todo apertadinho. . . "_Tem seu pensamento interrompido com o mexer de quadril do Shaka. Ikki entende o recado e começa a se mexer em ritimo cadenciado que aos poucos vai se tornando desenfreado - já sem autocontrole nenhum - até que sai completamente do corpo do loiro e volta a penetrar com força de uma vez, repetendo a investida e alcançando um ponto especial no corpo de Shaka que o faz gritar e cravar as unhas no corpo do moreno, neste ritimo Shaka produz sua semente causando um aperto no membro de Ikki que tambèm expelii sua semente dentro do corpo do amado.

Deita sobre o amado e rola para o lado puxando o amado para o peito.

_Senti sua falta loiro!

_ Também senti a sua falta Ikki! por mais que não quisesse adimitir , Ikki lhe fazia muita falta.

_ O que você veio fazer aqui ? Ainda não entendi!

_ Vim matar a vontade de dormir com você, sabe me acostumei com teu peito como travesseiro . . .

Ikki Ri

_Certo loiro ! E o que mais? Você não se abalaria de Jamiel até aqui só para domir comigo! Conheço teu auto controle!

Shaka obsevou mais uma vez que magoara o amante

_ Ikki , olha eu. . .

_Fez o que era preciso, cuidou de um amigo, tá ok, não posso te cobrar mais que isso , afinal se fosse o Shun eu teria fito o mesmo- apesar das palavras Shaka sentiu que Ikki precisava confiar no que eles tinham tanto quanto ele próprio.

_ Ikki eu o amo - os ohos do Ikki se arregalaram com a declaração - senti muito sua falta mais do que o sensato, mas você tem razão vim aqui buscar a carta no lugsar de Kiki, vou levar a carta para Mú.

_ Gosto da sua sinceridade! Vai entregar a carta ao `Mú , oq te fez mudar de idéia?

_ A noção de que os dois precisam conversar e por um ponto final nessa história.

_ Shaka. . . um dedo na boca de Ikki o fez calar.

_ Como você mesmo disse para o bem ou para o mal. pode ser o final de um capitulo triste e meu amigo pode reviver o grnde amor de sua vida ou pode ser o final de um livro de romance. Ele vai sofrer, ma vai se recuperare olhar para tras sem duvida . E também não quero que passe nesta sua cabecinha que eu não ajudei os dois por um motivo egoista, ou um interesse romântico. Que independente do desfecho da historia do Mú a nossa história esta longe de acabar.

Ikki sorri e vira o corpo ficando completamente em cima do loiro

_EU. SOU. COMLETAMENTE. APAIXONADO . POR . VOCÊ.- intercalava as palavras com beijos pela face do loiro.

_ Ikki e a carta?

_ Amanhã você entrega, hoje você é meu !

E se amaram mais uma vez.

Quase desisti dessa fic depois que meu pc deu pau e eu perdi tudo, mas relendo tive vontade de continuar

Bom aqui esta, espero que vocês gostem


End file.
